


My ocs - Several Stories

by Matsy



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Furry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy
Summary: Various stories about my ocs and fursonaSome are human, but most are furriesSome stories can have a little bit of violence, and if there is violence, I put a warningThe story was a story in Portuguese that I am translating into EnglishI used the translator for everything, and corrected some things that I knew were wrongEssa história tem uma versão em português! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817516/chapters/73360389
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of violent chapter!

_Robin Loved Sandwiches_

she loved it so much, she took two giant breads and put several children in the middle, then she took giant pieces of egg, onion, tomato and salad, and the children were the meat

Robin went with his sandwich to the Vore Dragon's house, the Vore Dragon saw her and gave a surprised sigh "Did you really do this to me?" he said "Obviously, but of course it is to share with me!" replied Robin

The two went inside the house, cut the sandwich in half, and laughed when they saw the blood and organs that came out of the children of the sandwich, after that they ate the sandwich very happy


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin showing his love to his friends at Felipe Neto Lake, the most polluted lake in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Robin's friends died in that chapter!

_Robin Loved Giving Love to Her Friends_

  
Robin called all her friends to the most beautiful lake in the city, Felipe Neto Lake, to be able to show how she loved all her friends!

The lake had olive green water, several cans of soda, beer and some water, there were also bags inside and some fish floating, and finally, the lake was connected to the city sewer

All of Robin's friends were surprised by her beautiful way of showing her love to them, they screamed for joy! Fluffy even threw up with happiness! if that is possible, well, it happened now, then it is probably possible

Robin realized the happiness of her friend Fluffy, she hugged him and threw him in the lake, so that he finally stopped rolling and started swimming soon

So he went and dived! Robin was very happy that he was having fun! a while later he came back up floating like the fish in the lake, how cute he is having fun

Robin's other friends were watching the whole scene, and a while later it was possible to hear the sounds of the police cars, Robin started to dance, they were bringing music to the meeting with his friends!

  
_Robin was arrested for murder and is undergoing treatment at a clinic for people with mental illness_


	3. LUIZ GAMER BR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great story of the legend, LUIZ GAMER BR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine gave me the word LUIZ GAMER BR, and I wrote this, I hope you like it!

LUIZ GAMER BR was on youtube watching videos of minecraft and free fire, at that time, his name was not yet LUIZ GAMER BR, at that time, his name was not something epic like the current one, it was just Luiz Paulo Pinto da Silva, just common name of ordinary people.

One day, while he was playing minecraft on call with unknown people he met on a discord server, he was asked "Do you have a youtube channel?" it did something to him, that he needed to have a channel, and record his favorite games, minecraft and free fire

LUIZ GAMER BR didn't have an email at that time, he used his parents', but he created one and said he was born on 06/06/1906, this is a very important fact, and his name changed from that moment on, he put it on his email name as LUIZ GAMER and his last name as BR

He recorded minecraft videos on his 500 reais notebook with 0% risk of making a fatal mistake and it explodes, and his free fire videos on his Nokia cell phone, one of those old ones, which was updated by his scientist friend called Lula Moluskito Br to turn a cell phone just like the current ones

LUIZ GAMER BR was very famous, even known outside Brazil, but one day, LUIZ GAMER BR started receiving comments criticizing him, because they said that Minecraft was better than free fire, and that free fire was a cuckold game, and he didn't he wanted to be a cuckold, and LUIZ GAMER BR, with his genial intelligence equal to that of rezendeevil, replied the comments with "butt" and "If you're saying that means you are" and that was what made LUIZ GAMER BR receive hate comments on his channel.

LUIZ GAMER BR was traumatized by what happened, he deleted his channel, but first of all, he sent everyone who commented on hate comments to take it up the ass and said they were adopted.

Years later LUIZ GAMER BR reappeared on the internet, everyone was shocked, first he posted on the best internet application, amino, saying "I'm back!" then he posted a video called "Minecraft 18+" which was just a video of him using the option of crouching and lifting on someone else's minecraft character.

Everyone was surprised by this, and sent emails to youtube, asking him to delete this video and his channel, as this was the most explicit video on the internet, and it was impossible for him to be on youtube! but youtube never excluded him, the reason is because he had 3 billion views, and he was giving youtube a lot of money.

20 years had passed, and youtube had died, but the video was still there, and it was still the most explicit video on the internet, they tried to repost it on the site that replaced youtube, but it was deleted in seconds, and now, this video is on youtube, and will always remind us of the story of LUIZ GAMER BR.


	4. Parallelepiped and Cuckold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of pedro cuckold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felipólios and Rezenlândia are jokes with Brazilian youtubers, and Amoeba Dwarf Park, is a joke with Rezendeevil, because he made videos with amoeba and dwarves
> 
> The title Are the words that inspired me to write this

Pedro was playing his free fire normally like every day, until one day he went to play with random people in pairs, he found a person with a beautiful female voice, and was surprised, but he wanted to make sure she was a woman , then asked her "Are you a woman?" "Uhh .. yes, my name is Catarina and yours?" she replied "Your name is beautiful, and ah, my name is Pedro, do you have zap?" asked Pedro, nervous and afraid of her reply "Thank you very much Pedro, your name is also beautiful, and I am, my number is 991666-9999, call me there".

Pedro and Catarina played a few more games of free fire, until they said goodbye to the free fire, Pedro warned her that he would call her on whatsapp, a minute later she had already sent a message to her " **Hey catarina, this is Pedro! All right?** " sent pedro, very scared that she sent a fake number or her pumped boyfriend's number, but to Pedro's surprise, it was really Catarina " **Oii Pedrooo <3 I'm fine and you?**" Pedro was surprised by her answer, she sent him a <3, and called him Pedrooo, Pedro started to get nervous, not knowing if she only did it to look kind or was saying this because she liked him, but he answered with something cute too " **Better now** " He sent the message and was a little afraid of what she would answer, but the answer surprised Pedro " **Awwww how cuteee** ".

Pedro and Catarina talked for hours, until Catarina asked Pedro something " **Pedro, where do you live? I live in Felipólios, the city that has Felipe Neto Lake** " Pedro was surprised to see where she lived, they lived in neighboring cities! Pedro lived in Rezenlândia! he quickly replied " **CATARINA! I live in Rezelândia! the city next to yours! can we meet on any Saturday or Sunday at Felipe Neto Lake or Amoeba Dwarf Park??** " Pedro, as always, was nervous, afraid that she would not accept his invitation " **Ah yes! Let's meet tomorrow, since it is Saturday at the Amoeba Dwarf Park, I love the dwarf statue made of amoeba that is there!** " Pedro was very happy with her answer, he really loved Catarina, even though they had only known each other today, so he decided to ask " **Sure! And oh, Catarina, I know we met today but ... I was wondering if u wants to date me?"** Catarina couldn't believe what she read, she was surprised but said yes " **AA YES PEDRO!!! I love you so much! I'm going to sleep now! We meet tomorrow at 3 pm! Good night!** ".

Pedro woke up early to go to school, and told all his friends about his webgirlfriend, they were surprised by this, they thought Pedro would never date anyone, but he did it, and even before his friends did. After class Pedro came home, ate, set an alarm clock for 2 pm and slept a little, when he woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, he went to take a shower and get ready to find his webgirlfriend, Pedro was very happy and anxious to meeting her, he kept thinking about what it would be like to kiss someone for the first time, and how beautiful she was.

After Pedro got ready, he would notify his mother, but remembered that she had left to work in another city and was returning in 3 days, and went running to the Park, when he got there, he sat on a bench alone, waiting for his webgirlfriend, minutes later, he saw a woman approaching him, and it was his webgirlfriend Catarina! he ran towards her and hugged her "Catarina! I'm so happy to meet you!" said pedro, who after saying this, was surprised by his webgirlfriend kissing his mouth, seconds later, Catarina stopped kissing Pedro, the two just stared at each other for 1 minute, until Catarina said something "S-Sorry if you didn't like it, but I really wanted to do it "Pedro thought for a few seconds what he would say to Catarina, and then replied "No problem, actually, I thought it was amazing! If you want, we can do it again" Catarina thought about what to do, and quickly pulled Pedro's face to his and kissed him, after they had been kissing for a while, Pedro decided to say something "Let's go to my house? there we can eat something and watch a movie!" Catarina agreed with Pedro, and the two went to his house.

The two arrived at Pedro's house, and he invited Catarina to go to his room and wait there that he would get something for them to eat, Catarina agreed and sat on Pedro's bed, a minute later, Pedro came back with cookies and a few glasses of dolly, the two ate and watched the muppets movie, after that they started kissing, and Pedro asked "Are we really going to do this?" Catarina agreed, and Pedro took off his pants, he was shaking with fear of what she was going to say, catarina's first thought was " _Wow, your dick is like a parallelepiped_ ". After Pedro penetrated Catarina, Catarina left Pedro's house, and the two said goodbye a little ashamed of what happened before.

Pedro and Catarina met whenever they could, but one day, everything changed. Pedro received a message from one of his friends, Jorge, saying that Pedro's girlfriend was cheating on him, and sent a picture of her with a guy so muscular he looked like he was going to explode, and he looked like he was of age, like he was over 30 years old, and Catarina was only 16! Pedro didn't believe what he saw, he just cried a lot after seeing this, and he decided to do something for Catarina to see what it's like to be betrayed!

Pedro took a dead chicken, powder of burnt apple leaves, a hair from Catarina that he found in the middle of his covers, and some of his blood and tears to make a witchcraft for Catarina to have a cataract.

A day later, Catarina sent a message to Pedro saying that she was not seeing properly, Pedro told her to go to the hospital to see what it could be, because it could be serious. A few days later, Catarina said she had a cataract, and Pedro replied with " **Oh, good, I found out that you were cheating on me, I want to break up now, live well with a cataract!** "

After that, Catarina lived with a cataract and started to be called Catarina Cataract, and Pedro webdated 2 girls at the same time and was betrayed by both, getting the name of Pedro cuckold


	5. Dick and Miracle (Parallelepiped and Cuckold 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro falls in love with Catarina again, and something unexpected happens

Pedro was very sad, as he had just been betrayed by his 2 webgirlfriends, he did not know what to do, now that he had no one to give him love, so Pedro decided to go look for his ex-girlfriend, Catarina. Pedro opened his whatsapp and unblocked Catarina hoping that she hadn't blocked him too, but luckily not, and sent a message to her " **Hey Catarina, this is Pedro, I wish I could apologize for what I did to you, if you want we can even date again!** " He sent to Catarina. Pedro waited a few minutes, until his cell phone started to vibrate, it was Catarina's message " **Oh, all right, I think, and I'm not really looking forward to dating now, after what you've done, but if you want we can see each other again and maybe date <3**" Pedro was very surprised by Catarina's message, he didn't even expect her to answer him, he thought she was just going to block him and disappear " **Okay! Let's meet at the Amoeba Dwarf Park someday!** " Pedro replied, who was very keen for Catarina to accept his request " **Ah sure! Let's meet there tomorrow <3**" Catarina replied, and Pedro was happy with her answer, finally he would have someone to love him again " **Ok! we meet there at 3:30 pm, i will do something else now, good night :)** " Pedro said goodbye, and went to play free fire.

**_< The next day>_ **

Pedro woke up excited to meet Catarina, he got up and went to brush his teeth. After brushing and doing what he needed, he went to give Catarina a good day " **Hii Catarina, good morning! :)** " Pedro sent, and waited for Catarina's reply, a minute later, Catarina replied " **Hello Pedro, good morning, how are you?** " Said Catarina, and the two talked for an hour, and Pedro decided to get ready " **Catarina, I'm going to get ready for when we go to the Amoeba Dwarf Park! We'll see you there** " He sent Pedro and went to get ready. After getting ready, Pedro went to the park.

When Pedro arrived at the park, he saw Catarina sitting on a bench, and went towards her "Hi Catarina! How are you?" said Pedro, sitting on the bench with Catarina "Oh hi Pedro! I am fine, and how are you?" Said catarina, looking at Pedro "Ah well too! Godd that you are fine!" Said Pedro, and nobody said anything for a few seconds, Catarina said something "So, what are we going to do today?" She asked Pedro, Pedro really hadn't planned anything, so he invited her to come to his house "We can go to my house, and find something to do there, my mom is not at home today, so if you want you can sleep at my home" Said Pedro, Catarina accepted on the spot, and the two went to Pedro's house.

When they got there, Pedro told Catarina to sit on the sofa in the living room, that he was going to get something for them to do, so she sat down, and a minute later, Pedro came back with his notebook, for the two of them to watch a movie. They watched all of Shrek's films, so it was already late, and the two decided to go to sleep. Pedro would not let Catarina sleep on the sofa in the living room, so the two went to sleep in Pedro's bed together. The two dressed and brushed their teeth, took a shower and put on pajamas. When the two were in bed, Pedro couldn't control himself, and went on top of Catarina "P-Pedro, what are you going to do?" Asked Catarina and Pedro kissed her, when they stopped kissing, Pedro asked Catarina "Do you want to do..? You know" Catarina thought for a while and replied "Yes"

Then they started to take off their clothes, and started to suck themselves, but something happened while catarina sucked Pedro, Pedro came in Catarina's eye, Catarina gave a frightened sigh, but after she rubbed her eyes, she started to see well again, she looked at Pedro with a frightened face, and he was worried that Catarina's vision had worsened or blinded her "Pedro! Something happened that I see normally again!" Catarina said, Pedro got a face like what is happening here "My cock cures diseases and other things...?" Pedro asked, Catarina also couldn't believe what just happened "It seems so, but we'll take you somewhere tomorrow to see if there is something that can save other lives with your dick" Said Catarina, and Pedro accepted.

The next day, the two went to the laboratory, when they got there, went to talk to the woman at the reception "Lady, something strange happened yesterday!" Said Catarina hoping that when she said what it was, she would believe "Say" Said the receptionist, with a little fear of the reaction she would have, Catarina told what happened "Me and my boyfriend were having sex, and then something happened, I was sucking him, and then he came in my eye, and it healed my cataract! We came here to see he has something on his dick that could save more lives "The receptionist thought this was strange, and that they could be lying, so she asked them to bring papers that proved that Catarina really did have a cataract.

The two went back to Catarina's house, took the papers and went back to the laboratory, after they showed the papers, they went to test Pedro's dick. First they tried to make him cum on a sick dog almost dying, he did it, and they tested the dog later, and he healed. Everyone was surprised by the powers of Pedro's dick, so they decided to do something to save the land, they anesthetized Pedro by force, and cut his dick out, to use it to save the rest of the world.

After Pedro woke up, he was scared because he had a huge pain in the groin area, and when he pulled his pants to see why, he was without his beloved cock. Pedro despaired and started to cry, because he would never be able to have sex again. Then the laboratory scientists arrived "We cut your dick, so we can use it to save other lives, thank you for the donation" Pedro started to get even more desperate, because they would use his dick without permission to heal other people. So he decided to jump on the scientist, grabbed a knife he had there, and started stabbing him in the neck and eyes.

_Then the other scientists called the police, and Pedro was arrested for murder, and Catarina never saw Pedro again because she was afraid of what he might try to do to her._


	6. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story made with the word action!  
> Robin and her friends bet a race and fight to the death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented the word action for me to write! I was a bit of no idea what to write with it, so I thought about what I thought when I heard the word action, I thought about something like fight and movement, so that's what I wrote, I hope you like it!
> 
> Oh and this story has a bit of violence :') 

**_Action_ **

Robin wanted to do something fun with her friends, so she called 2 of her friends, Fluffy and Viohiedo, to bet a race, and then fight to the death. First the 3 would bet a race, from one side of Felipe Neto Lake to the other side. While Robin's friend Fluffy was running, Robin and Viohiedo decided to do something, they pushed him into Felipe Neto Lake, the most polluted lake in the city. While Fluffy suffered to be able to stand in the lake, Robin and Vio laughed at him.

Shortly afterwards, Fluffy started to drown, so Robin and Viohiedo decided to take him aside, while they were helping him out, Fluffy pulled Robin to the lake, and Viohiedo took his cell phone to put on the timer "Start the fight until death now! " Shouted Viohiedo, then Fluffy and Robin started to fight.

Fluffy was pulling Robin's pigtails, and Robin was pulling the fur on Fluffy's cheek, Robin decided to stick her claw into Fluffy's eye, she did, Fluffy screamed in pain, and his eye came out in her claw, Robin ate his eye, and Fluffy with hate for what she just did, scratched her face with his claws, they were really trying to kill each other, but Fluffy passed out from losing too much blood through his eye, and drowned in the lake.

Viohiedo said it was 3 minutes and 13 seconds of fighting until Fluffy died, and Robin left the lake. After she left, she continued to run with Vio, and he won the race, they had spoken before anyone who lost the race would be killed, so since Robin lost the race, Vio threw her into the lake, and started to drown, punch and kick her until she dies.

_And that's how Robin killed fluffy, and Vio killed Robin_


End file.
